But I Love Her
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: The Sheriff is bringing something in to the castle and the Gang want to know what it is. Allan falls further in to his betraying ways. Robin tries to deal with the prospect of losing Marian. Character Deaths. RobinMarian. WillDjaq.
1. Something Going On

The leaves were falling to the ground as autumn set in. The outlaws huddled together by the fire to eat their lunch. Robin had gone to visit Marian at the castle.

"There's a cart going into Nottingham tomorrow at midnight," Robin announced upon his arrival back into the camp and casting his bow down on to the ground.

"Midnight?" repeated Allan, "I thought the Sheriff thought it better to travel by day,"

"So did I," said Robin, "Which is why I want to know what it is that he's bringing into the castle."  
"Maybe it's so we don't know there's something going on," said Will, "I mean, every time he goes by day we "somehow" find out and ruin his plans."

"He's got a point," said Djaq. Robin nodded biting his lip.

"What is it that he's braving the night for?" said Robin looking around as thought he was expecting an explanation.

"Doesn't Marian know? Can she not find out?" asked John. Robin looked at him.

"She's trying to find out but the Sheriff's keeping things close to his chest. She is under house arrest, we have to remember that,"

"What do we do then?" asked Allan.

"We go to Nottingham?" John said. Robin thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. We do. Allan, you come with me," said Robin finally.

"Just two?" asked Much looking hopeful.

"Yes, all we're doing is watching,"

Robin and Allan stuck to the shadows in Nottingham. The market was busy so it was not hard for the pair to go unnoticed.

"I'm not being funny but nothing's happening Robin," said Allan, "How is this going to help?"

"Marian," said Robin simply.

"You what?"

"Marian!" Robin announced a bit louder ducking out of the shadows and dodging in and out of the shoppers heading towards somebody dressed in a pale green dress and shawl.

"Robin?" Marian whispered as she was pulled behind a stall.

"Did you-,"

"No, I did not but there is definitely something wrong. There have been guards piling into the hall all day. There are obviously plans for something big Robin. Gisbourne's been behaving differently with me now. There's something going on,"

"What sort of different?" asked Robin as Allan appeared by his side.

"He's being polite, even friendly. There's something happening and I think I'm part of it," she said.

"If he is behaving like this, don't dress up as the night watchman. Play it safe. Who knows, he might let something slip," said Robin taking her hand and pressing a kiss on to it, flashing her that grin that she knew and loved and with that he hurried off with Allan.

On the way out Robin stopped and watched Marian for a moment.

"Mate, this isn't exactly the time to be watching your girl," said Allan. Robin paid no notice to the comment. Gisbourne had just gone over to Marian and taken her hand and kissed it the same way as Robin had.

Robin felt his stomach squirm at the thought of her with him again. He felt Allan grab his arm and pull him away from the gate.

"Robin, we're going," he said and with that they were off.


	2. Back To Nottingham

When the two men arrived back in to camp the evening was drawing in.

"Well?" said John.

"There's definitely something going on," said Robin sitting down beside the others, "The Sheriff's piling men into the hall for some reason, maybe a meeting. Gisbourne is being weird with Marian and-,"

"And the way Gisbourne is with Marian is getting right up Robin's a-,"

"ALLAN!" snarled Robin tetchily. There was a moments silence from the outlaws and the only thing they could hear was the sound of the wind in the leaves.

"I'm worried about her, that's all," said Robin struggling to regain control of his temper, "Gisbourne's up to something,"

"What though?" asked Will, "We're still no closer to finding out!"

"I'm going back to Nottingham. Disguised as a guard I can get in to the hall and find out the plan."

"I'm not being funny but that's really dangerous, Robin," said Allan.

"I know," said Robin.

"You're not going alone. We'll take a lookout," said John.

"He should not go!" said Much.

"I'm going," said Robin getting up again and setting off at a run.

"Who's going after him?" asked John. Djaq stood up. Will and Allan followed. John nodded and all three of them sped off into the forest after Robin.

"Should we go too?" asked Much,

"No." said John.

It was dark when they reached Nottingham again. The only light was that of the moon smiling down on them. Robin, Djaq, Allan and Will snuck into the castle unnoticed.

"Where is everyone?" asked Djaq referring to the fact that there were no guards to be seen.

"I don't know," said Robin uneasily. The fact that there was no security was making him nervous. The Sheriff was up to something.

They reached the door and they crept through the corridor. Everyone had the feeling that they were being watched and someone would jump out on them at any moment.

"Robin!" came a whispered cry from the shadows. All four outlaws jumped and raised their weapons.

"Marian?" muttered Robin pushing past Djaq, "What're you doing? I thought I said-,"

"Robin, I don't care what you said. I'm here now,"

"So am I," said Robin carrying on down the corridor, their footsteps echoing. The sudden noise of a cheer made them all stop. Robin hurried over to the door that the noise had come from.

"In two days time Robin Hood will have his demise! Nottingham will be a stronger city! WE WILL HAVE POWER!" came the Sheriff's voice making Robin's blood run cold.

"Tomorrow at midnight when the new men come in to join the Black Knights, we will WIN!" said the Sheriff. More cheering. Footsteps were coming towards the door.

"Come on, RUN!" whispered Robin tearing off down the corridor grabbing Marian's hand. Marian let go and dived in to her room as Robin carried on. He arrived at the gate and waited for the others.

"GO! Djaq. Will. Allan. ALLAN!" said Robin turning around and looking for the fourth member of the group. Djaq and Will stopped too. It was too dark to see clearly. Robin turned back to the others.

"Go, I will follow, once I've found Allan!" said Robin. Djaq looked as though she was about to protest but Will grabbed her arm and led her off.  
Robin hesitated for a moment. He could see men coming out of the hall. He pulled his hood up and ran off to the tavern suspecting Allan may have gone there.

"Allan?" he called. Several men looked up at him from the bar, none of them were Allan. Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and Gisbourne came out with a sneer on his face. Robin turned tail and fled the pub. Allan was nowhere to be seen.

He couldn't wait much longer. Gisbourne and his men would be upon him if he didn't go.  
He ran with guilt building in his heart. He was abandoning one of his men. He would be back though.


	3. Betraying Robin

Allan leaned back against the wall. The storeroom in Nottingham tavern was cramped. He had a sense of foreboding as the door opened again and a dark figure appeared in the room.

Gisbourne lowered his hood and took a step towards Allan.

"Why were you in Nottingham?" he asked sweeping his hair out of his face and lighting a small candle.

"I…Robin wanted to find something out," Allan blurted out shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What was he trying to find out?"

"About that cart coming into the castle tomorrow," Allan said. Gisbourne smiled coldly. Allan flinched.

"And how did our dear friend find out about that?"

"I…uh," said Allan, "Look Robin will be looking for me, I-,"

"You are not leaving until you tell me who told Robin about the cart because I know you know!" Gisbourne said pressing his hand into Allan's chest to keep him from running, "And Robin's gone,"

Allan sighed fidgeting slightly. Robin was gone? Had Robin abandoned him? Had he even noticed he was missing?

"The Night Watchman told him," said Allan quickly. A twisted smile appeared on Gisbourne's face. He reached in to his cloak and pulled out a pouch that jingled loudly with money.

"Who is the Night Watchman?" asked Gisbourne slyly. Allan hesitated. Gisbourne carried on, "Robin abandoned you here. He didn't even look for you. He ran away with the Saracen girl and that other man. I doubt he'll be back. He'll probably just tell the others that he lost you and that will be it over."

"Robin wouldn't-,"

"Wouldn't he? How long will it be before he realises you're gone? He has other people in the gang; he has no use for you. You've known that, haven't you?"

"Marian," Allan whispered. A look of shock spread over Gisbourne's face. He'd beaten Allan and now he knew the truth but was it what he'd wanted to hear?

Gisbourne thrust the pouch of money into Allan's hand and stormed out of the room.

Allan let out the breath he'd been holding and attached the pouch to his belt. He followed Gisbourne out of the room just as someone came hurtling into the tavern. Allan blinked in shock. Gisbourne had just pinned Robin up against the wall and had a knife to his throat.

"Allan!" Robin chocked. Allan knew he had to act or he'd blow his cover. He picked up an empty tankard and brought it down on Gisbourne's head. Gisbourne gasped and released Robin and stumbled back. Allan darted forward, grabbed Robin's arm and they ran.

"Why were you in there?" asked Robin once they were safely out of the castle.

"Gisbourne. He grabbed me when we were on the way out," Allan said truthfully, Gisbourne had caught him on the way out, "He said you were gone!"

"I was. I had to go with Djaq and Will but I came back. I couldn't leave you Allan," said Robin setting of towards the forest.

"Thanks Robin," said Allan looking at the man he'd just betrayed.


	4. All For The Sake Of A Bag Of Money

Robin and Allan walked back in to the camp and sat down with the others as dawn set in. There was a collective sigh of relief as they saw Allan alive and well.

Robin quickly explained what they'd heard behind the door.

"What's changed?" asked Allan, "Robin, I'm not being funny but the Sheriff always wants you dead and-,"

"But he's bringing new men in!" said Much interrupting Allan. Robin nodded not saying anything.

"What do we do?" asked Will. Robin looked at the ground evading the question. Nobody spoke for a while. Everyone was waiting as though expecting someone else to answer the question.

"Maybe we should get some rest?" suggested Much. Robin nodded, seeing no other option. He got up and walked over to a tree and leant against in and tried to think of a plan.

Only once the others had settled did Allan succumb to the guilt that had been building inside him. He'd betrayed Robin's trust. He'd betrayed Marian, which was as good as taking a knife to her himself. He couldn't tell Robin what he'd done. He couldn't bear to see him hurt like that but he had to do something.

A few hours later the gang were getting restless again. The morning sunlight was spilling in to the camp through the leaves of the trees.

Robin hadn't slept and was still no closer to thinking of a plan. They gathered around the campfire each member of the group looking expectantly at the others.

"We could…go and find Marian again? Maybe she knows something?" Allan suggested keeping his eyes on the ground.

"She had to leave just as we did!" said Djaq.

"But she said Gisbourne had been funny around her…" Allan's voice tailed off. Robin was already on his feet and mounting a horse.

"Allan," he said, "Come on,"

"What, me? Again?"

"Yes," said Robin firmly. Allan reluctantly got to his feet and mounted a horse and followed Robin at a trot.

"Why does he always choose him?" Much asked irritably.

There were a few people milling around the courtyard when Robin and Allan arrived at the castle.

"You go somewhere and keep lookout," Robin commanded dismounting his horse and tethering him to a gate out side the castle.

"Where?"

"Anywhere," Robin said pulling up his hood and running of in the direction of Marian's bedroom.

Allan bit his lip and headed back to the tavern. He couldn't believe what he'd done. It was all so wrong and all for the sake of a bag of money…


	5. Feeling Powerless

"Sit," said Gisbourne pulling a chair out from under the table roughly. Allan sat feeling nervous.

"What is it you want?" asked Gisbourne sitting down opposite Allan. Allan kept his gaze lowered.

"What…what are you going to do about…the night watchman," he said biting his lip.

"Feeling guilty are we?" sneered Gisbourne. Allan shook his head quickly, a little too quickly to be convincing. Gisbourne smiled coldly and laughed.

"I have not decided yet. I haven't even told the Sheriff," said Gisbourne. Allan looked up trying to disguise the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Are you…are you going to kill her?" asked Allan tentatively, dreading the answer.

"Perhaps," said Gisbourne.

"You could let her live…use her to get to Robin…"

"Speaking up for your little outlaw hero are we?"

"NO!" said Allan quickly wiping his sweaty hand on his trousers.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying…maybe killing her is not the best way-,"

"Do not. Tell me. How to do my job!" snapped Gisbourne. Allan blinked in shock.

"You and I both know that Robin's life isn't worth living without Marian," said Gisbourne.

"Yes, but wouldn't it hurt more if she was just…out of his reach?" asked Allan. He couldn't believe that he was trying to tell Gisbourne how best to hurt Robin. He knew Robin would hate to exist without Marian but if she was alive maybe he'd be able to save her. He had to believe that.

* * *

Robin left Marian's room feeling dejected. He hadn't expected her to know anything new but still it seemed as though he had one less option.

"Allan!" said Robin as Allan came running down the corridor.

"ROBIN! Gisbourne knows!"

"Knows what?" said Robin pausing and looking at Allan.

"About Marian being the Night Watchman!" said Allan quickly. Robin stared at him before understanding and rushing back into Marian's room.

"Allan, go back to the camp! Tell the others!" said Robin. Allan nodded and ran. .

Marian was standing by the window looking out.

"MARIAN!"

"Robin?" said Marian looking up at Robin.

"You have to leave! Gisbourne knows about the Night Watchman!"

"What?"

"He knows! You have to leave!" Robin begged his eyes desperate.

"I can't. I can't leave my father!" said Marian. They heard footsteps out in the corridor. They paused outside the door. Robin ducked under the bed and found himself holding his breath.

"Marian?" came Gisbourne and Robin's heart sank.

"Sir Guy?" said Marian and Robin heard her voice waver slightly.

"I need to speak with you Marian," said Gisbourne.

"You have my attention."

"I know your secret," said Gisbourne condescendingly.

"Oh?" said Marian. Robin could tell she was feigning arrogance. That would be a mistake. His suspicions were confirmed when there was a sound of flesh on flesh and Marian gasped. Robin wanted to jump out from under the bed and strangle Gisbourne.

"Now, the Sheriff does not know. I could tell him I killed the Night Watchman. I can only do this if you give me what I want. Do what I want," said Gisbourne coldly and then there was a sound of the door shutting then silence. Robin hesitated before ducking out again. He rushed forward to take Marian's trembling body in his arms.

"How did he find out?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," said Marian before pushing Robin away, "but I know what I must do."

"What?" Robin asked feeling slightly annoyed that she'd pushed him away.

"I must marry Sir Guy," she said adverting her eyes from Robin's stricken face.

"Marian!"

"Robin, I must! The only way he'll let me live is if I give him what he wants!"

"You can't!" Robin pleaded desperately.

"I have to!"

"I can't let you!" Robin said with an urgent glimmer in his eyes.

"Robin, if you love me, let me go. It's not like I will never see you again!" she said. She knew what she was saying was not going to convince Robin. It wasn't convincing her either.

"You're making a mistake!" Robin implored.

"Robin, what else can I-,"

"You can come to the forest! Live with me!"

"I knew that would be your answer! It always is!" she cried. A flash of hurt crossed Robin's face.

"You must! You can't expect Gisbourne to take you back when-,"

"When what?"

"Marian. I love you! You left Gisbourne at the alter! It was wrong to marry him then! It is wrong now!" Robin begged his eyes glistening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and the fact that it was happening tore at his heart He couldn't loose her. Not again.

Marian had an expression of great pain written on her face. She turned her back on Robin before speaking again.

"If my plan fails I will come to the forest. If I succeed we will both have to deal with it,"

"Marian-,"

"Robin, go,"

"What?" said Robin startled.

"Get out Robin!" she said before turning back to face the man who's heart she was breaking. She saw a shadow had darkened his face.

"Marian-," he tried again.

"GO!" she half yelled although it sorrowed her to do it. Robin looked at her for a moment before turning and opening the door and heading out.

"Robin…" Marian began. Robin turned and Marian wanted to cry at the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Don't interfere," she said firmly and Robin slammed the door shut not wanting to hear any more.

He shut his eyes praying that this was all a nightmare but when he opened them what he saw was the same as it had been. Composing himself as much as he could, he set off down the corridor.

* * *

Once he'd reached the trees on the edge of the forest he sat down and buried his head in his arms. How could this be happening? He was loosing her again. How could she choose Gisbourne over him?

She was probably right but it still didn't make any sense to Robin.

"-must be ready before tonight," said a voice that Robin would recognise anywhere. His blood seemed to freeze and his heart pounded faster.

Quickly he fixed an arrow into his bow and took aim. One shot was all it would take. Gisbourne would be at his feet- dead. One shot.

Something inside him told him it was wrong to kill Gisbourne because the repercussions would be endless but presently all he could see was red. Hatred for Gisbourne and love for Marian made him blind and deaf to all sense. He pulled back the bow string and fixed his aim on Gisbourne who was still talking to one of the guards.

Someone took hold of Robin's hand preventing him from firing. He felt a hand cover his mouth and was unable to call out. He struggled but couldn't break free. His captor had clamped him to his side. His bow was pulled from his hands and he found himself powerless.


	6. Killing Gisbourne

**Next chapter! WOOO! Slight bit of Will/Djaq...not much but a little bit...enjoy!**

Robin looked up at his captor and relaxed in his grip but he couldn't stop himself shaking in shock. Once the man had realised Robin had given up struggling and that Gisbourne was well out of earshot he realised Robin but kept hold of his wrist.

"John! Why did you stop me? I was going to kill him! Then Marian wouldn't make the biggest mistake of her life and marry Gisbourne and she would be alright because Allan said the Sheriff doesn't know about her being the Night Watchman and then he won't have anything against her and-," Robin burbled before John covered his mouth again.

"Listen. Robin. Killing Gisbourne will not help!" said John firmly. Robin glared at him. John glared back and Robin eventually dropped his gaze to the forest ground.

John stood and dragged Robin to his feet.

"Come. We are going back to the camp," John said after making sure he had a firm hold of Robin's still trembling form.

"I don't want to!" Robin stated not caring that this sounded childish. John looked at him for a moment.

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked, curious. Robin stopped struggling realising that he didn't know where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do.

"I…" he began, "I want to speak with Edward." Robin didn't know where that desire had come from but it was the only thing that made sense in his confused mind. John looked down at Robin's resolute face and nodded.

"We go back to camp first. Then we _all_go to Nottingham," he said. Robin thought for a moment and then nodded admitting defeat.

"Yes, but let go of me,"

"No," said John. Robin glared at him.

"At least let me keep my dignity!" he said adamantly, "Let me go. I agreed to come with you!"

"Yes," said John relaxing his grip on Robin. Before John had time to react, Robin had ducked under his arm, grabbed his bow and hurtled off down the road.

"ROBIN!" John yelled starting after him. Robin didn't stop. He didn't look back, his determination leading him on.

John gave up the chase and turned to head back towards the camp. John decided it would take all the gangs efforts to even begin to calm Robin.

There was no sign of Gisbourne on the road to Nottingham. Part of Robin was relieved because he wouldn't have to fight him yet but he was also slightly disappointed. He wanted Gisbourne dead and he would stop at nothing to do it.

Robin waited outside the castle gates. He peered cautiously around the corner and saw nobody. There wasn't even a guard there. Usually this would have worried to him but right now he had different, more important, things to worry about.

Checking his hood was in place he made a dash for the door to the castle.

He knew the way down to the dungeons well enough having made several journeys down there. He knew Edward was being held there. He jumped the last few steps and stood still by the wall while his eyes became accustomed to the dark.

"Robin?"

"Edward!" Robin whispered hurrying over to the cell and falling to his knees.

"Why are you here?"

"Because of Marian. I can not let her marry Gisbourne-."

"She never spoke of it,"

"I know but she will. Gisbourne knows about her being the Night Watchman. If she gives him what he wants-,"

"What does he want?" asked Edward.

"Power, he wants to control her and he wants to-,"

"Why does he do this?" Edward muttered. Robin was getting more and more frustrated by Marian's father by the second.

"I do not know but you must tell her not to do it!" Robin begged and Edward saw the agony and desperation on the young man's face.

"I can not Robin. I think she is doing the right thing. She is protecting herself and me. She is doing what's best." Edward said. Robin stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe Edward was saying.

"But-,"

"It would be best if you stayed out of the way Robin," said Edward. Robin's eyes widened in shock and then he stood up.

"Fine. If that's how you feel. Just let her go and get married to the wrong man!" said Robin turning and storming out of the dungeon.

There was silence in the camp. Everyone was staring at John. He's just told them about Marian, Robin and Gisbourne. He'd repeated everything he'd managed to understand from Robin.

Much looked around at the others. Djaq had fallen back against Will who had his arms round her now. Allan was staring at his feet and looking shifty.

"What's wrong Allan?" asked Much suspiciously.

"Nothing…" said Allan quickly…a little too quickly.


	7. End It Then

**Enjoy this one...**

* * *

Much peered around the castle gate nervously. There were no guards in sight, that in its self made the gang jumpy but what worried them more was the fact that Robin was nowhere to be seen. Neither was there any sign that Robin had even been there.

Much wasn't sure whether he'd expected to find, a trail of destruction would have been useful.

He looked around at Will.

"What should we do?" asked Much.

"I don't know. Speak to Marian?" suggested Will shrugging. Much looked at Will for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. I'll go. You and Allan stay here. John, Djaq, you can come with me and keep look out," said Much and since none of the others had a better plan they all did as he said. Much, John and Djaq ran off in the direction of Marian's room.

* * *

Gisbourne walked slowly down the corridor. Marian was completely under his control and she would do whatever he wanted. Robin would be dead within the week if the Sheriff's plan succeeded tonight.

Suddenly he felt slam into his back. He found his face pressed up against the cold stonewall and a knife at his throat. He twisted his head around and recognised the man holding him.

Robin was shaking with anger and struggling to control himself. There was a demonic glint in his eyes that made Gisbourne's heart skip a beat. Was he going to die? Was Robin going to kill him.

"Let go of me!" Gisbourne snarled.

"I am going to kill you!" Robin muttered pressing Gisbourne into the wall.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Gisbourne trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"You think I wouldn't be happy when I see you bleeding to death on the ground. It's no more than scum like you deserve," Robin growled. Gisbourne grabbed Robin's arm and attempted to pull it away from his throat with some difficulty because of the wall.

Robin swore as Gisbourne twisted his arm around. He threw the knife to the ground and punched Gisbourne in the face. Gisbourne felt Robin's fist slam into his face and saw lights flash in front of his eyes. He recovered himself and swung a punch at Robin. Robin ducked and kicked out at Gisbourne tripping him to the ground. He fell heavily and Robin attacked again.

Then he felt somebody pull him back. He yelled in protest and struggled. He looked around and his heart sank as he saw the guards surrounding him. They were closing in and he had no escape. He pulled against the man holding him but as a result more men closed in on him.

The guard saw the desperate blaze in Robin's eyes and tried to ignore it. He was all to aware of this man's capabilities.

"STOP STRUGGLING!" the guard yelled. Gisbourne clambered to his feet and picked up Robin's discarded knife. He held it to Robin's throat. Gisbourne felt a surge of hatred as a cruel smile formed on Robin's face as he saw the damage he'd caused.

Gisbourne's left eye was swollen and puffy. He had a cut on his right cheek and his nose was bleeding.

Gisbourne raised his fist and punched Robin in the face. Robin didn't say anything but tried to lunge at Gisbourne again. Gisbourne raised his eyebrows.

"Nobody loves you," he said. Although Robin knew this wasn't true it still stung. "Marian will be mine and you'll be dead! Your little gang will fall into disarray and then they'll all be killed too! Your life isn't worth living!"

Robin glared at Gisbourne and, throwing caution to the winds.

"End it then," he challenged. Gisbourne smiled and took a step closer.

"Gladly."

* * *

**So...how many of you hate me now...**

* * *


	8. Really Killing Gisbourne

"Thank you father," said Marian tearfully crouching to be on an eyelevel with Edward. The dungeon was dark and there was nobody there. There weren't any guards to be seen but Marian knew they'd be along soon and she'd have to leave.

"It broke his heart Marian," said Edward sadly looking at her daughter. Marian nodded slowly. She'd known it would break Robin's heart. But it was better if he didn't interfere. Then he would be less chance of him getting hanged because of her choices.

She knew it was going to hurt him but she had to do it.

"Why did you tell me to do that to him?" asked Edward sadly.

"To help him," said Marian.

"Why was our fiendish friend from the forest fighting you?" asked the Sheriff smiling at the rhyme. Robin stirred on the ground. Gisbourne smiled. He didn't want to kill the outlaw straight off. He wanted to watch him suffer.

"Lie down a die, Locksley," said the Sheriff coldly kicking Robin in the chest.

"I… do not know, my lord," said Gisbourne looking at his feet.

"I think you do. Is there anything you want to share with me?"

"No…" Gisbourne began but the Sheriff raised his eyebrows and Gisbourne sighed.

"Yes…Marian's the Night Watchman," said Gisbourne. The Sheriff's eyes widened and he looked as though he was about to run out of the door and murder Marian…or get someone else to do it for him.

"But I don't want to kill her…" said Gisbourne. The Sheriff stopped and looked at Gisbourne.

"What?"

"I want her to marry me," said Gisbourne.

"Gisbourne?" said the Sheriff. He'd thought Gisbourne had gotten over her.

"Then she would be mine and she'd have to do what I…we want because we know about her being the Night Watchman," Gisbourne explained quickly. The Sheriff thought for a moment before nodding.

"Good thinking Gisbourne," he said.

Robin felt tears stinging his eyes against his will. He tried to ignore the constant sting of the gash on his right cheek where Gisbourne had slashed him with the knife before knocking him out.

He felt himself dragged to his feet. Gisbourne was by his side again. Robin glared at him. If only looks could kill…if _only_…

Robin and Gisbourne waited until the Sheriff had left the room then Gisbourne turned to Robin.

"Stay here," he commanded. Robin didn't respond. Gisbourne walked away to the door and left. Robin looked around the room. There were no windows and he heard the door lock from the outside. He leaned back against the wall and let the tears flow wishing they would stop.

Half an hour later the door unlocked again and Robin blinked and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. There was still blood flowing from his cheek but he tried to ignore it. He hurried over to the desk by the wall and grabbed his knife that Gisbourne had discarded there. He held it tightly as though it was his only life source.  
The door opened and Gisbourne returned…hand in hand with Marian.

"Robin!" whispered Marian. Robin looked at her trying to hide his emotions from his face but Marian saw the gash on his face, the hurt in his eyes, the pain, the sorrow.

He looked back at Gisbourne.

"She said yes," Gisbourne boasted, "Oh and drop the knife,"

Robin bit his lip and Marian knew he was trying to restrain himself.

"She's going to marry me next Sunday. Only a week and three days away! Then she'll be mine. You shall hang and so will your little outlaw friends," sneered Gisbourne enjoying the tortured shine in Robin's eyes. It was obvious he been crying. That made Gisbourne feel all the more powerful.

"This is the end, Hood," said Gisbourne. Marian gasped. Gisbourne turned his back on Robin and pressed a kiss onto Marian's lips. Then he screamed. Robin yelled. Blood splashed everywhere. Robin stood clutching the bloody knife shaking in shock just as the door burst open and Much appeared.

Robin blinked, shook his head and then threw the knife to the ground as Gisbourne fell to the ground gasping and chocking. The rest of the outlaws piled into the room and stared.

Robin was trembling uncontrollable now and the tears were flowing again. Marian stumbled backwards and then fled from the room.

Nobody made any attempt to stop her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Robin. He couldn't even remember deciding to stab Gisbourne he'd just felt hatred flare up inside him then the knife was in Gisbourne's back.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and he turned to see Much holding him close. Robin looked in to his best friend and companion's eyes. Much didn't say anything but there was unspoken comfort in the fact that someone was still there to hold him when he was scared. Somebody who cared. Somebody who loved him.

Much didn't know what to say. Robin was sobbing on to his shoulder with his arms around him. They stayed like that for a long while. Djaq was kneeling beside Gisbourne, his eyes were blank and staring. She nodded before standing up and walking over to Will and taking his hand and burying her face in his shoulder not wanting to see what was happening.  
There were tears in the eyes of everyone as they shared in Robin's grief.

Robin had never felt so scared and confused in his life. He couldn't make any sense of the last few minutes. He clung to Much never wanting to let go. Not wanting to face the reality again.


	9. Coming To Terms

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Comments are much appreciated! Well here we go, hope you like this one.**

"Robin?" said Allan reaching out and placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin was still sobbing uncontrollably on Much's shoulder and Much couldn't do anything to comfort him.

Robin didn't respond to Allan's touch and it wasn't long before his knees gave way beneath him and Much had to kneel down to support him. There was a commotion outside the door and the outlaws turned around to see the source.

The Sheriff appeared in the doorway and his eyes widening in shock. He looked from Gisbourne's motionless corpse to Robin's trembling figure in Much's arms, Djaq with her sword in her hand, Will by her side armed with an axe, John raising his quarter staff and Allan setting in to his battle stance.

They were all forming a barricade shielding Much and Robin and the Sheriff and his guards.

"Gisbourne…" muttered the Sheriff staring at Gisbourne again, "Which of you did it?"

"I did," said Robin shakily startling them all. He was back on his feet again but Much was still by his side.

"You…the one who hated bloodshed?" asked the Sheriff incredulously. As much as he'd said he wouldn't need Gisbourne he knew he did. He was lost without the man.

"Yes. Me," said Robin as firmly as he could. The Sheriff looked into his tear stained and bloody face.

"You shall hang for this!" declared the Sheriff. He paused for a moment before saying, "You did this for her didn't you? You did it for Marian. Why? You couldn't be together anyway!"

"I love her," said Robin simply. The Sheriff raised his eyebrows.

"She'll pay," said the Sheriff darkly. Robin turned to the gang and nodded slowly. They all acted as one, charging at the guards and locking into combat. Robin ducked past them and slipped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

He stood in the coolness of the corridor trying to come to terms with what he'd done. He'd killed Gisbourne. He killed a man. His mind was spinning again and his heart was still pounding.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had to find Marian. He had to make sure she was safe. He set of towards her room.

Marian lay on her bed sobs shaking her body. Robin had killed Gisbourne. Robin. How could she love a man who killed so easily? Had it been easy for him? What was he going to do now? What was she going to do?

Robin would be hanged for sure. He was a dead man now. He had to be. He didn't have the strength to escape. Did he?

He'd killed Gisbourne for her. He was prepared to kill to have her. Could she accept that? Could he? Could he accept that he had killed?  
There was a knock on the door and she looked up. She wiped her eyes and swung herself off her bed and walked to the door.

The outlaws fought bravely as night set in outside. Allan glanced at Gisbourne's lifeless body and felt his stomach clench. He was free now, wasn't he? He'd never have to betray Robin again. He'd have to own up though, his own conscience told him he had to. Would Robin forgive him? Would Robin kill him too?


	10. Hangman's Noose

**Enjoy this one...**

* * *

"Marian?" Robin probed in to the silence. He knew he looked terrible; blood, bruises and tears but he didn't care. He had to speak to her.

"Robin. Just, get out!" said Marian firmly. She clearly wanted to be alone to think about the day's events.

"No. I have to talk to you," he said shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Marian looked at him thinking how much like a small child that had done something wrong he looked.

"Why did you do it Robin?" she asked sadly taking care not to shout at him.

"I…" Robin began keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. He didn't know how to explain it. He'd just done it and now he was regretting it more and more.

"Well?" she demanded, "Why?"

"I…he was hurting you," Robin mumbled feeling more and more awkward by the second.

"He was not hurting me! He was-,"

"He was controlling you! He was making you do what he wanted!" said Robin desperation setting in again.

"Robin! I told you not to interfere!" Marian implored. Robin hung his head again.

"I had to help you!" he muttered shifting slightly.

"No. Robin. You didn't. Now you've killed a man and you can't ignore it! You can't pretend it never happened!"

"I KNOW!" Robin yelled desperately. Marian felt a surge of regret at hurting him like that when he was obviously going through hell already.

"I'm sorry Robin. Just get out," she said turning her back on him yet again.

"Marian…" Robin whispered feeling as though, if his heart weren't already in bits, it would break.

"Rejection hurts doesn't it," said a cold voice from behind them. Marian turned to see the newcomer. Robin hadn't moved he knew who it was and right now, he didn't want to see.

"Where're you going to run now Robin?" said the Sheriff grabbing Robin's arm and forcing him around to face him.

"Or are you going to kill me too?" asked the Sheriff. Robin didn't reply he just glared at the Sheriff.

"Hurting? You know, I almost fell sorry for you. A clue. No!" yelled the Sheriff smacking Robin in the face.

The Sheriff beckoned to the guards and forced Robin and Marian out of the room. Robin didn't argue; he jus followed. Marian walked along beside her and Robin wanted nothing more than to take her hand and tell her it was all going to be alright. He would have, but he knew she didn't want that.

* * *

They were led out to the courtyard and the sight that met them made Robin and Marian freeze in the stride.

"NO!" yelled Marian desperately. The whole sight was too much for Robin. He felt his mind go numb and his body. He forced himself to stay conscious. He blinked trying to clear his vision and then he tried to force his way through the guards. Towards the hangman's noose. Towards where his dearest friend, Much, and Edward swung in the cold autumn air and the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Well...**


	11. Midnight

**I appologise for any heart break the last chapter caused. So I wrote this. Short, I know , but still...**

Frantic with desperation Robin pushed the Sheriff out of his way and jumped down stairs landing heavily and struggling to right himself. He threw a punch at the guard nearest him wishing dearly that Little John was there to help.

The other guards were closing in on him again but he was armed now. The man he'd hit was an archer. He grabbed the bow and an arrow from the man's quiver and aiming at a point above the guards' heads. He could only just see the top one of the ropes he was trying to sever but he had no choice anymore. He fired the arrow. The sound of the rope splitting and the thump of a body hitting the ground. He grabbed another arrow and shot again. He waited. There was a thud and he knew he'd hit something. He picked up yet another arrow and he looked at the sword in the guard's hand and then looked at the man holding it.

"Can you please to this one thing for me?" he said quietly. The man lowered his sword in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled taking hold of the man's sword and pushing it down towards the ground. He felt the blade cut in to his hand but no amount of pain could stop him. He had to get to Much.

The other man made wild stabs towards him but he was too far away already. He was beside the platform. He saw Much crumpled on the ground and Edward still hung. He shot him to the ground before jumping up on the platform and loosening the rope around both men's necks. Marian was by his side now.  
"FATHER!" she wailed desperately taking Edward's hand and trying to get a response. There was none.

"Come on! Much! Please!" Robin begged trying to find a pulse in his best friend. His eyes were filling with tears again and his heart was pounding.

There was a disturbance somewhere behind him but he didn't care. The Sheriff whimpered and then ran back in to the castle screaming orders to Gisbourne before remembering Gisbourne wouldn't come to his aid. The Sheriff ran.

Djaq appeared at Robin's side and took one look and the wild, fearful look in his eyes and forced him aside.

She listened closely to Much before thumping on his chest like she did for Marian from the startled look on Robin's face he was obviously remembering that too. He reached out and took his best friend's hand and begged.

"MUCH! _Please!_Wake up!" he said desperately. Much gasped suddenly and blinked up and Robin. He smiled slightly and the look of complete shock on Robin's face. The he too smiled and pulled his friend up and hugged him.

Much looked bewildered but let Robin cling to him yet again. When they broke apart Robin saw Marian sprawled over her father's silent body.

"No…" he whispered diving down beside her, "Marian…" He reached out and took her hand and forgetting that she didn't want to speak to him, she let go of her father and fell on to Robin.

"Robin…" she moaned. He held her close and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

John appeared at the platform and helped Much down. Then he jumped up and paused for a moment before grabbing Edward. Robin gently pulled Marian towards the gate as the guards were fast approaching.

Will appeared at the edge of the platform and helped Djaq down before the pair ran off after John, Robin and Marian. Djaq felt a sense of numbness in her heart, the same as she had when her brother had died.

Another life was ended. For nothing.

Just as they reached the gate a cart pulled up and halted in front of the outlaws. Robin suddenly remembered the reason all this had started…there was something coming into the castle at midnight…


	12. Getting Caught, Getting Free

**Here we go, thanks to all reviewers! Comments are much appreciated!**

A man jumped out from the front of the cart. He looked around in distaste.

"I come to Nottingham and this is what I find?" he cried waving a hand around the courtyard. Robin followed it taking it John holding Edward's limp body, Djaq beside Will, Allan sweating and with his sword still in his hand, the Sheriff cowering around the corner, Marian by his side with her arm around his shoulder but perfectly aware of her surroundings and that they were in danger, the Sheriff's men were in turmoil and Much looking groggy and startled.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"I am Sir Parker of London," said the man. He was tall and balding but he had an air of great importance about him.

"What do you want?" Robin asked. Sir Parker surveyed Robin with a critical eye.

"Who're you then?"

"Robin," Robin stated bluntly. He didn't know whether this man was a friend or an enemy, "And I asked you, what do you want?"

"Robin?" the man repeated, "You are not the Sheriff of Nottingham? Have you not come to welcome me to your castle?"

"No," said Robin. Robin looked at the man nervously. The man was not old but his eyes told a story of wisdom and knowledge. It was as though he'd seen more than some did in a lifetime.

"Oh…" he said reaching a spotlessly clean hand out and touching the wound on Robin's cheek. Robin winced and drew back. Sir Parker looked at Robin. They were interrupted by the Sheriff. He had crept up behind Robin and now pushed past him and extended his hand. Sir Parker looked at him coldly.

"You have the goods?" he asked smiling. Sir Parker nodded and then pointed to Robin.

"Is this the man you wished me to kill?"

Robin took a step backwards as did the rest of the gang.

"Yes. It is. This, is Robin Hood," said the Sheriff patting Robin on the shoulder.

"Now. I want to see your weapons in action!" said the Sheriff. Sir Parker looked at the Sheriff.

"Why do you wish death upon this man?" asked Sir Parker.

"He is a traitor! A thief!" the Sheriff said and looking at Robin, "a murderer."

Robin flinched slightly but tried not to react.

"What I see, Sheriff of Nottingham, is a tortured soul," Sir Parker said looking at the Sheriff, "Have you not punished this man enough?"

"No," said the Sheriff laughing as though someone had just told him the sky was green and the grass, blue.

Robin remained silent. Was this man helping him? Why would a man with dealings with the Sheriff help an outlaw?

"I can not work for a man who wishes death upon people so easily. I have heard tales of Robin Hood and his men. The tales are all of saviours, liberators, doing the right thing."

"Quite the romantic hero, eh Locksley?" said the Sheriff.

"Not quite," said Robin holding Marian still closer.

"How could I kill a man upon whom the lives of many depends?"

"By picking up that rather impressive weapon you have and watching him bleed!"

"It comes not easily to me. Perhaps to you, but I am a man who creates weapons for defence. Not murder. Not needless killing. My job is to protect. Not to murder for a needless cause."

The Sheriff seemed to be burning with displeasure. He glared at Robin and then Sir Parker.

"Just give me the weapons and go!" he snapped, "I shall kill him myself!"

"I can not just give them to you!" said Sir Parker raising his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Now I see what you will use them for! No amount of money could justify betrayal!" said Sir Parker.

Robin noticed Allan look at the ground. He looked questioningly at him but didn't say anything.

"No matter what this man has done to you, I know a different side of him and the man I know is not a man who deserves death upon the blade of a sword," Sir Parker carried on. Robin looked up at him confusion written all over his face.

"Not even a well made sword?" asked the Sheriff with a greedy, pleading note in his voice.

"No. I cannot let you do this. I can not let you kill this man," said Sir Parker firmly.

"Then I must kill you," said the Sheriff beckoning to his men. The men blundered forward. Allan suddenly raised his sword and grabbed the Sheriff and pressing the knife to his throat.

The Sheriff struggled but Allan forced him to the ground. Kneeling behind the Sheriff he looked up to Robin.

"GO!"

"Allan, you have to come with us!" said Robin, "We cannot leave on of our own! You know that!"

"No. I do not deserve it. I've done wrongs Robin. Just go!"

"What? What wrongs?" asked Robin.

"I…uh…Robin I'm sorry," he began but Robin signalled to Will and Djaq who came forward and dragged Allan to his feet. Djaq raised her sword to keep the Sheriff down.

"Let us pass," Robin said to Sir Parker, "Take your cart and come with us,"

Sir Parker nodded and jumped back on to his cart and set the horses off and a brisk trot. The guards couldn't give chase because Djaq, Will and Allan still had their swords at the Sheriff's throat.

Robin took Marian's hand and ran after the cart. John followed Robin and then Allan, Will and Djaq lowered their weapons and ran too.

The Sheriff lay on the ground winded and furious. He screamed at the guards and punched one in anger.

Robin glanced over his shoulder as they ran and smiled. This was what his life was, getting caught, getting free.


	13. Forgiven

**Just a short chapter to make the next one work.**

Robin left Marian alone with her father and went to check on the rest of the gang. He was exhausted but something was stopping him sleeping. The image of Much swinging from that rope burned his heart and it was as though he was still watching. Much had lay down beside a tree and fallen in to sleep fairly quickly once they'd arrived back at the camp. Robin had left him there not wishing to disturb him.

Everyone else was asleep too- even Sir Parker. Robin had so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew they should wait till morning.

The first lights of dawn were shining over the trees of Sherwood. Robin sighed and shut sat down beside the fire. It had been lit and was crackling merrily. The only thing that was merry in the camp was that fire.

Ten minutes later he was joined by Allan. They sat in companionably silence for a time before Robin spoke.

"What you did today was brave, Allan, you saved us," he said. Allan shook his head.

"No,"

"You did. There is no need for modesty,"

"No, Robin. I've got something to tell you," said Allan slowly. It was apparent that he'd been thinking about this and knew exactly what he wanted to say, so Robin let him speak.

"I betrayed you Robin. I told Gisbourne who the Night Watchman was. I'm sorry. I did it for money and I was going to use that money for the poor and to help us help the poor. I was going to tell you but it kept going on and on and on and I think I was in too deep. I'm sorry Robin," said Allan looking at the ground. There were tears in his eyes and it was obvious that he was sorry.

Robin was too completely exhausted shout.

"Allan…" he whispered. Allan looked up at Robin.

"Edward's dead because of what I did, Robin, I won't be doing it again! Believe me! Please, Robin!" Allan begged, "Give me another chance!"

Robin noticed there were tears in Allan's eyes. Robin looked at him for a moment.

"I believe you. We've both done wrongs. I…killed Gisbourne…I killed him. Dead. We have both made mistakes but hating each other won't help. We need to be a gang. Particularly in times like these. I forgive you, can you forgive me?"

"What for?"

"Making you feel you had to go to Gisbourne."

"I never said-,"

"No. But I know," said Robin smiling sadly.


	14. But I Love Her

**Hey, this one's almost finished! Just a few more chapters! Thanks to all reviewers!**

It was as warm as the weather got in autumn the next morning. Robin guessed he'd fallen asleep at some point because he woke with a jolt.

The rest of the gang were stirring and getting up too. Much was already cooking breakfast and seemed to have completely recovered from the day before. Robin got up and felt his head spin. He blinked and shook his head to clear it. Djaq noticed and was by his side in a second.

"Robin?" she probed reaching a hand out. Robin nodded and she took hold of his face and looked at the scar on his cheek. It was healing well but it would need cleaned properly. If she hadn't been so tired she'd have done it yesterday.

"Sit," she demanded and Robin obeyed not wishing for arguments when they were all so tired and subdued. He looked around for Marian. She was still asleep and she looked so peaceful. Edward lay on the edge of camp and with a jolt Robin realised he'd never wake again.

"Stay still," said Djaq kneeling down beside Robin and raising a wet rag to his cheek. Robin flinched slightly but remained still.

"How are you feeling?" asked Djaq slowly wiping blood of Robin's face.

"Alright…" Robin muttered not wanting to talk about himself. Djaq looked at him. It was as thought he was trying to distance himself from himself.

"Robin…you can talk to me, you know that don't you?" she said. Robin nodded but didn't pursue the subject.

Later on Robin wandered over to Sir Parker who wasn't looking happy in the forest.

"Is this how you live all the time?" he asked flicking dirt of his clothes.

"Yes," said Robin settling beside him, "I think there's questions you need to answer."

"Oh?"

"Yes. How have you heard about me?"

"Have you not figured it out?"

"No. If I had, why would I ask?" asked Robin not in the mood for games.

"Well. I was in the Holy Land too. I passed by this way on the way home and I heard stories in the villages. There are so many who love you! Sometimes, I even with I was you!"

"Oh I don't think so," said Robin looking towards Marian, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"I heard stories about you and Lady Marian too," said Sir Parker, "If I were you I'd have given up on her."

"Then you don't know me. I don't give up. Not on anyone," Robin said feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"The Sheriff said you killed a man, who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Was it for her? You don't need to kill for a woman! I can see no reason but-,"

"But I love her," said Robin getting to his feet and walking away from Sir Parker, "Go home, Sir Parker."


	15. Yes Robin

**This story is nearing an end now but isn't finished yet!**

Will and Allan lowered Edward's body in to a deep hole in the ground. Marian leaned against Robin and buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her sobbing silently. He put his arm around her and held her close feeling her heart pounding against his body.

Will and Allan carefully filled in the grave and stood aside. Djaq took Will's hand and smiled weakly at him.

Allan, John, Much, Will and Djaq walked back towards the camp slowly. They'd dug the grave deep in the heart of the forest in a peaceful spot that was unlikely to be disturbed by people passing through.

Robin and Marian remained by the grave.

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered, "I should've been able to save him."

Marian looked up at Robin. She saw the guilt in his eyes and pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done," she said.

"He was a good man. He's still with us though. He's not gone. He'll be here as long as the people who remember him are alive. He lives on in us Marian. He'll never leave your heart," Robin said pressing his hand against her beating heart. Her eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away.

"Can I stay here awhile?" asked Marian pointing to the grave.

"I'll go," said Robin, "Leave you with your father."

"NO!" said Marian tightening her grip on him, "Don't!"

Robin looked down at her and nodded. Together they sat down on a rock and Robin held Marian close and let her cry.

Will leaned against a tree and shut his eyes. Edward was gone and Marian would be staying in the forest with them. He'd seen how much they loved each other. He wished someone would be there to hold him when he cried. He wished someone would love him like Marian did Robin.

"Will?" came a voice from beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Djaq standing by him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Will nodded. Djaq took his hand and looked in to his eyes. Will looked back and felt his stomach do a somersault and before he had time to make sense of he situation he felt his lips against hers and his back pressed against the tree as she moved closer…

"Thank you Robin," Marian whispered into the silence.

"What for?" asked Robin.

"Being here," she replied smiling sadly.

"My pleasure," he said.

"How're you feeling?" she asked. Robin blinked.

"What?"

"About what happened back at the castle," she clarified. She saw a shadow cross Robin's face. He shut his eyes.

"I killed Gisbourne. He's dead and it's my fault. I'm going to have to deal with that and-,"

"You won't be dealing alone," said Marian. Robin opened his eyes again and smiled at her and smiled properly for the first time in a long time.

That evening the camp ate their meal in companionable silence. They all knew they were moving on from the past now. What had happened was over and now.

Robin raised his cup and said, "To those who can not be with us tonight,"

"To those who can not be with us tonight!" everyone repeated. Marian smiled at Robin with tears in her eyes.

Robin smiled at her. He was all too aware of the gang watching him but there was something he had to say. He knelt down beside Marian reached into his pocket.

"I would have got a ring but, you know, things have been hectic but I think this will do the same job for the time being," he said pulling out one of the tags all the Outlaws wore.

Everyone waited with baited breath all having some idea of what was coming.

"Marian…will you marry me?" Robin asked looking up at Marian. The tears were spilling down her face again and she flung herself around Robin and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes Robin I will!" she whispered in his ear.


	16. Best Man

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Marian woke in Robin's arms the next morning. He was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him and neither did she want to leave him so she lay beside him.

Her head rested on his steadily rising and falling and she smiled. She was going to marry him. She felt the tag around her neck. She was one of the gang now.

Robin muttered something indistinct before waking.

"Marian…?" he muttered sleepily. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and sat up pulling her on to his lap. She giggled before he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

"There they go again," said Allan to Much who was lighting the fire. The pair grinned at each other before laughing.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Marian sat alone by her father's grave but like Robin she wasn't really alone.

"I wish you were here with me," she whispered placing her hand on the mound of Edward's grave. "I'm going to marry Robin, father. He proposed last night. I'm going to marry him in Locksley. It's going to be amazing."

"Of course it will," said a voice from behind her. Marian quickly wiped her eyes and jumped to her feet.

"Robin."

"You want to be alone. Sorry," he said taking a step back and turning. He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"No," she said pulling him closer, "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah," said Robin suddenly remembering why he'd come to speak to her, "I've just been to Locksley and now…now Gisbourne's…not there… the villagers said they'll help organise the wedding. If we keep it hushed up the Sheriff never need know until it's too late for him to ruin everything. The gang will be there and they'll be ready if anything kicks off. It's all going to be perfect. Much's going to be my best man…and you'll be my wife!" Robin added grinning widely. Marian smiled.

* * *

"Much!" Robin called beckoning his friend over away from the rest of the gang.

"Master?" said Much looking puzzled.

"I want to ask you something," said Robin biting his lip nervously. Much nodded.

"You know at my wedding…I would be honoured if you would be my best man," said Robin. Much's face burst in to a smile as though a cloud had just shifted from in front of the sun.

"I will! Yes! I will!" said Much flinging his arms around Robin. Robin laughed and hugged his best friend and most faithful servant.

"Thank you," said Robin.

"I'm going to make sure everything is right on Sunday. You and Marian shall be married! The villagers have been brilliant! They said they'd loved to see you married there. They all love you master. As do I. Good luck!" said Much releasing Robin. Robin grinned with his eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you too, Much," said Robin before bounding down towards the camp. He was to be married and the world had never been brighter.

* * *

The Sheriff sat by Gisbourne's grave alone. It had been a big service, his funeral, but he could see that most had attended through fear of what would happen if they didn't show respect to the late Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

He sighed. He'd have to find another right hand man. That wouldn't be easy. In the time being he would just have to get along alone.

* * *

**What d'you think?**


	17. My Wedding Day

**Okay, okay i know it could have been longer but still...WEDDING DAY!**

Robin stood with Marian's hands in his. He smiled at her before speaking.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part," he said happily.

This was the day he'd been waiting for. This was the day he'd dreamed of. This was his wedding day. As Marian repeated the vows to him he saw tears filling her eyes. When she'd finished the priest stood forward.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife," he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The church was empty now. Everyone was outside and in high spirits. There hadn't been any interruptions and everything had run smoothly. Robin couldn't have been happier.

Marian had gone over to speak to one of her old servants from Knighton. Robin was quickly surrounded by the gang.

"Master!" said Much practically skipping with joy. He had an apple in one hand and a goblet of wine in the other.

"Much," Robin grinned.

"Congratulations!" Much sang clapping Robin on the back.

"Good luck, Robin," said John ruffling Robin's hair. Robin laughed as Djaq flung her arms around him.

"Well done, mate," said Allan smiling.

"Lets see the ring!" said Much grabbing Robin's wrist and examining the ring that they'd managed to get.

"Wow!" said Will, "Nice."

In the excitement nobody noticed the sound of an approaching horse. They didn't see the rider jump off the horse and walk in to the crowd.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the man yelled and Robin felt his blood run cold. He turned and saw a most unwelcome face.

"My wedding," said Robin coolly. He looked around and realised the Sheriff was unaccompanied by his usual guards.

"Your wedding?" chocked the Sheriff.

"You didn't know?" asked Robin, genuinely puzzled.

"No," said the Sheriff jumping from his horse and grabbing Marian and putting a knife to her throat, "But in that case, do what I want and I'll let your wife go."


	18. Eye For An Eye

The world seemed to have come to a stand still for Robin. The gang were watching him nervously. They'd begun to spread out slowly drawing out weapons. Much handed Robin his sword – the gang had decided that it had been best to leave it

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Robin muttered walking forward towards the Sheriff. The Sheriff's eyes darted to the sword in Robin's hand.

"I said, do as I tell you and I let her go," said the Sheriff. Marian struggled against his grip but he pressed the knife closer to her throat.

"Marian! Don't move!" Robin yelled feeling panic rising in chest. He kept his expression calm so the Sheriff didn't know how he felt.

"Marian! Don't move! I love you! Don't let him kill you!" sneered the Sheriff in a cold mocking voice. Robin glared at him and clutched the sword tighter.

"Let. Her. GO!" Robin demanded. The Sheriff laughed.

"You killed Gisbourne."

"I know I did," said Robin quietly.

"I didn't quite hear the bit where you apologise and beg forgiveness!"

"I'm not going to," said Robin. The Sheriff surveyed Robin for a moment.

"Ever heard the saying eye for an eye?" he asked smiling. Robin didn't respond.

"If you have then you would understand…a life for a life?"

"NO!" Robin cried suddenly understanding. The gang seemed to understand too and they all raised their bows to aim at the Sheriff.

Robin his shook his head at them. If they killed the Sheriff then the whole of England would fall in to ruin. He'd have to think of a way to get her back without killing the Sheriff. Was that possible?

"You are here on your own, Sheriff. If you hurt her, my men will shoot you," Robin said playing on the fact that the Sheriff didn't know what he was thinking.

Robin saw the Sheriff blink in shock and wait a moment before choosing his words carefully.

"And you killed Gisbourne because you love her, yes?"

"Yes. And I will kill you too," said Robin coldly.

"Will you though?" asked the Sheriff smiling coldly. Robin raised his sword.

"I will."

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and laughed coldly. The Sheriff looked to the trees and nodded and a squad of guards came rushing over weapons in hand.

"You think, after you killed my lieutenant, that I would go wandering around on my own with wild outlaws around? Practically outlaws that seem to be where ever I am?"

Robin bit his lip nervously.

"Let her go,"

"No!"

"LET HER GO!" said Robin desperately the panic showing in his eyes now.

"An eye for an eye Robin," said the Sheriff. He raised the knife and plunged it into Marian's chest. She screamed. The gang gasped. Nobody could move. Robin felt his body shaking uncontrollably and before he knew what had happened he was by Marian's side.

"MARIAN!" he yelled taking her hand as the Sheriff rode away. The gang tried to get to him but the guards were forcing them back. The guards were being killed but they caused enough of a diversion for the Sheriff to make his escape.

Robin didn't care about the Sheriff. He didn't care about the guards. He cared about Marian.

"Marian! Don't leave me! Don't! Please, come on! DJAQ! Marian, please just hold on!" Robin begged. Marian opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes were glistening.

Robin held Marian in his arms and held her trying to comfort her. He pressed his hand to the wound in her chest trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail.


	19. Stay With Me

"Marian! Don't go! Please! Come on! Hold on!" Robin begged clutching Marian's trembling body close. Djaq was by their side trying desperately to stop the bleeding from her chest.

Marian didn't say anything. She held Robin's hand in hers and shut her eyes tightly wincing in pain.

"Please! Marian! I've been an idiot! We should have been married long ago! I should never have gone to the Holy Land. I should have stayed with you! Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Marian! We can make everything better, just hold on! Don't go. I love you!" Robin whispered tears trickling down his cheeks "Help her Djaq! Please!"

"I'm trying Robin!" said Djaq feeling Robin's anguish. The rest of the gang had taken down the Sheriff's guards. The Sheriff had gotten away.

Robin didn't know nor care about the Sheriff presently. He only wanted Marian to be safe. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The pain in her eyes wrenched at his heart and it felt as though it was tearing in two.

"I forgive you," she managed to mutter, "We both made mistakes and now's not the time for regret."

"Marian…stay with me! Please! We can go back to the forest and I promise I'll look after you! We could have that family we always dreamed about when we were kids! It'll be different to how we imagined it but still…I love you. I never stopped."

"I remember that day…we sat up on the hill by Locksley…We looked out on the village and watched the sun set behind it. It was beautiful…I remember you said that we should be together forever…that we'd grow up and get married and you'd be my prince charming…then we kissed. For the first time."

"I remember that too," Robin whispered, "I remember it like it happened yesterday."

"I love you Robin…. but I think this might be the last time I say it."

"NO!" Robin cried desperately squeezing her hand tightly and cradling her to him.

"Robin…you can't deny it."

"I can and I will! I will because it's not true!" Robin said the tears flowing freely now.

"Robin…can you tell me that story…the one you told me that day on the hill?" asked Marian now struggling for breath. Robin blinked in confusion but didn't want to object.

"Yeah…there was sun in the village. The villagers were all gathering in to the church to watch the marriage of a two people," Robin began and the story continued like that for a few moments.

Much watched as his Master's heart fell to pieces. He watched as his Master's world collapsed around his head. Much wiped tears out of his eyes and knelt down on the ground.

Will bit his lip and shut his eyes listening to Robin's words. His voice was shaking badly now and he seemed to be struggling to keep himself under control. Will cast his sword upon the ground remembered the day his father had died. He remembered the pain he'd felt then. He could see all his feeling as more reflected in Robin. It scared his to see Robin like this. Robin had been his comfort when his father had died. Who would comfort Robin?

"And so they grew old together and watched their children grow up. The stayed together for their whole lives and they were together when…when they died." Robin said struggling to form the words.

"Together when they died," Marian repeated smiling slightly through her pain.

"And they lived happily ever after…not even death could part them."

"Will you stay with me Robin?" asked Marian quietly. Robin nodded.

"Forever," Robin whispered. Robin felt her tense in his arms and wince in pain. He saw the light leave her eyes. He saw the breath leave her body. He heard her last words.

"I love you," she whispered.


	20. Can't You See?

**dance4life - it's not the end. Ive got a couple more chapters left. I love the song be Leona Lewis!! It's great! **

**spooksrocks - yes i am going to kill her. Sorry. **

**heather - thanks for leaving a review. Yes. It is sad. But I can be evil like that. **

**DeanParker - As much as i want to, i won't. **

**Jaqueline Roget - Yes she can. And she will. Sorry. **

**gatewatcher - You're not the only one! **

**twilite princess - Yes i did. **

**Marian66 - Oh dear... Im getting worried about my safety now...**

* * *

Robin's anguished sobs tore though the gang's hearts like a knife. Much felt the tears leaking from his eyes and made no attempt to stop them. He couldn't bare to see Robin like this.

Will had pulled Djaq to her feet and taken her back to the group. There was nothing she could do for Marian now. Djaq struggled against his grip believing she could still help but eventually she gave into him. Will held her close as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

Robin didn't care if the villagers of Locksley were watching. He didn't care that the gang wanted to comfort him. How could she be gone? Why? What had he done to deserve this? Was he being punished for leaving her? What had she done to deserve this? Why?

He couldn't feel anything except numbness and pain. He wanted to run away from it all, dig a deep hole and hide in it, crawl in to bed and hide under the covers…escape. He wished Marian would wake up…that he'd wake up and it would have all been a bad dream. He'd tell her about it and she'd smile and tell him it was just a dream. Then it would be forgotten. Then the pain would be gone. Then this horror would end.

He felt Marian's hand growing cold in his but he couldn't let go. He couldn't give in to the fact she was gone. He couldn't admit it. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time. Nobody knew what the time was. Nobody cared.

"Robin," said Djaq nervously, "Maybe we should go."

Robin looked up at her. His face was wet, his eyes red. He looked down at Marian and nodded.

"We take Marian," he whispered, his voice was dry and he couldn't form any thing else to say. He clambered to his feet and lifted Marian up in to his arms stumbling under her weight. John hurried forward.

"Let me," he said holding out his arms to take Marian. Robin shook his head and staggered away in the direction of the forest.

"Robin…" John began but Djaq took his arm and pulled him back.

"If that's what he wants, let him do it," she said quietly so Robin couldn't hear. The gang held back as they headed back towards the forest. It was clear that Robin wanted to be alone.

* * *

Robin blundered onwards still disbelieving. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact she was gone. It was too much. He carried Marian through the trees tripping on roots and stones and everything seemed so much more frightening when he was alone.

His arms were beginning to ache but that was just another pain to add to the list. He heard the wind whistling through the trees and it reminded him of her breathing. She would never breath again. He heard the birds singing. He saw the sun shining. How could they be happy? How could they smile? How could they deal with something as big as this? Were they even aware of his pain? If they were why didn't they care?

At last he reached the spot where Edward was buried. He knelt down and laid Marian on the ground by the grave and sat with her. The gang were nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

"Why won't you wake up?" Robin whispered, "Can't you see I need you? Please Marian? Can't you hear me?"

"Robin…?" came a voice.

"Marian?" asked Robin taking her hand desperately. Much sighed as the flicker of hope died in Robin's eyes when he saw the speaker.

"Much…"

"I'm sorry."

"It would be so easy," Robin whispered his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Master?"

"Wouldn't it? I could just…go. Then she wouldn't be alone. Then I would be alone. Then I would have to go on without her! Much, it's obvious, isn't it?" said Robin turning to Much. Much felt his heart sink as he looked at his Master. He knew what Robin meant and it was never going to happen.

"You can't Robin. You can't end you life now. England needs you!" cried Much. Robin's eyes filled with tears again at the sound of those words.

"England needs us…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Robin quickly.

"I can not let you die. I cannot watch you do it!" Much said firmly, "It will all come alright."

"But it hurts Much! I can't do this!" Robin whimpered. Much sat down on the ground beside Robin and Robin leaned against him and sobbed in to his shoulder as though his life depended on it.


	21. Never Alone

**Well here we are. The End. I've finished this story now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this one, you've all been great! Now i've got this big empty feeling now i've finished this. I'll probably be back with something new pretty soon. I'm thinking along the lines of Gisbourne fiction of something. Oh yeah, and I might take off that songfic i've got, Long Way From Home, and do a bit of work on it. Anyways, thanks for everything I really enjoyed writing this one! Oh yeah, please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

"Why won't you wake up?" Robin asked hopelessly, "Why did you have to go? Couldn't you have held on for a bit longer? I should have done more to help…maybe then this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry.

It hurts to know that you'll never walk this Earth by my side again, hand in hand. You won't be beside me at night…bit you won't be away from me either because I…I love you and love never dies…so you're not dead…not really.

Why is it that your life was ended so cruelly? That again, is my fault…I killed Gisbourne and that led to the Sheriff coming after me…and killing you. I thought about killing the Sheriff…but mad as it sounds England needs him…at least until the King comes home. If I kill him now…well I told you what would happen…things would fall into ruin. I'll promise you this though, the people of Nottingham, Locksley, Nettlestone…none will go hungry on my watch. I'll look after them until the day I die. And when I do I'll know that you'll be there waiting for me.

But while you and I are parted I'll be waiting a long time but I know you're watching over me…from the skies, from the heavens, from the stars.

Every night I'll see you again in the sky shining down on me…the Night Watchman forever more.

Every morning when I wake you'll be there…even if I can't stop myself hoping that every shadow is you…can't help but wish that when someone calls my name that it's you…can't stop my heart skipping a beat every time someone says your name. I won't waste my days pining, you'd tell me not to. Like you said once, everything is a choice, everything we do. Now I've made my choice. I'm going to carry on. I'm going to keep fighting. I'm going to remember you and smile.

I won't cry over the times we lost. I'll rejoice over the times we had. Not even the burning pits of Hell can stop me loving you. No matter what torture faces me, I won't gave up.

I'll wait forever to see you again because I love you."

There was silence from the gang. They had all formed a circle around the grave they'd dug for Marian.

Much put his arm around Robin's trembling body and wondered at how young Robin looked. He was like a frightened child but there was a determination in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier that day.

"She was brave…noble…she was-," Much began.

"She was Marian," Robin finished wiping tears from his eyes, "She is Marian. My wife."

Allan and Will stepped forward to lower Marian in to the grave. Robin shrugged Much off and pulled Will back.

"I'll do it," he said firmly. Will hesitated but nodded. Robin smiled weakly in thanks. This was something he had to do. For Marian.

He shuddered as he heard the earth piled on top of her. He felt his knees give way beneath him and then he was in John's arms.

"Come on Robin. Let's go back to camp," John said helping Robin towards the camp.

"Why…?" Robin began sobbing. John held him close and hugged him like any father might to a son.

"You did well Robin. That's the first step. It'll all be easier now," said John.

"It will?" Robin asked sounding more and more like a frightened child.

"Yes," John said firmly.

Robin's head was in a mess. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't make any sense out of the situation so he just cried.

"Master?" Much probed. John shook his head and Much sighed and walked away. He only wanted to help but he didn't quite know what to do.

"Will?" said Djaq.

"Mmm?"

"You aren't going to die are you?" she asked quietly conscious of how stupid the question sounded. Will looked at her for a moment trying to analyse the situation before sitting down on the rock beside her.

"Not yet," he said slowly, "Eventually yes, but not for a long time."

"It's just…I knew Robin loved her but I never really understood what love meant until I saw him like that…what would I do if you died?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know but who knows maybe you won't have to deal with that. We shouldn't think about that now though." Djaq looked up at him and took his hand.

"I'm glad I've got you."

Things were different around Nottingham now. People seemed to loathe him more than ever. He didn't care. He could make them pay for that. He could make them hurt. The Sheriff slammed the door of his room and sat down on his bed and sighed. He now had a heart-broken-possibly-prepared-to-kill-him outlaw to deal with. Gisbourne was dead. Marian was dead. His plan had failed. Again. It never worked out for him.

Still this was normal for him. Tomorrow was a new day, time for a new plan. Once he thought of one that was…

That night Robin looked up at the stars. They shone down at him twinkling, sparkling, smiling. He sighed. Marian was up there. She was watching him and he knew he'd never be alone. He wished he could see her face again. He wished he could see her smile again. He wished she wasn't so far away. She wasn't dead. She was just far away…waiting for him.


End file.
